Your Wish Is My Command
by AnimexLover616
Summary: Inuyasha said something that hurt Kagome. Kagome wants to end the pain, but first, she want's to grant his wishes. What are the wishes? What does Inuyasha do? Wait...Sesshomaru? Rated M just in case. My fist fanfic. Review please. I added an epilogue.
1. Goodbye

(I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters)

* * *

It was another extremely hot day in feudal Japan, they had just defeated Naraku, and Inuyasha and Kagome were at it again while the rest of the group, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara, just sighed and shook their heads.

"INUYASHA, YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!!!" Kagome screamed.

"ME? IT WASN'T ME WHO WAS PRANCING AROUND KOGA LIKE A LOVE STRUCK PUPPY!!!" He yelled back.

"I WAS NOT!!! I TOLD YOU I WAS HELPING HIM WITH HIS WOUNDS!!! HE GOT BEAT UP BY NARAKU PRETTY BAD AND HIS WOUNDS WERE DEEP AND WOULN'T HEEL IF THEY WEREN'T HEELED CORRECTLY, DEMON OR NOT, AND I HAVE THE MEDICINE TO TREAT IT!!!"

"YOU WERE TOO!!! I SAW!!!" He screamed

"NO I WASN'T!!!" She screamed back.

"WAS TOO!!!"

"WAS NOT!!!"

"WAS TOO!!!"

"WAS NOT!!!

"WAS TOO!!!"

"WAS NOT!!!

"WAS TOO!!!"

"WAS NOT!!! SIT!!!"

Inuyasha hit the ground with a "THUMP". After the spell wore off, a very pissed off and growling Inuyasha picked himself up out of an Inuyasha shaped crater.

"THAT'S IT!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU SITTING ME TO OBLIVION!!! DO YOUR HAVE ANY IDEA HOW PAINFUL IT IS?! NO YOU DON'T BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE SOME STUPID BEADS AROUND YOUR NECK, YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!

"WELL INUYASHA, I WILL KEEP SAYING "IT" UNTIL THOSE BEADS COME OFF!!! AND IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE THEIR COMING OFF SOON SO YOURE STUCK!!!"

"FINE!!! THEN ILL GO TO KIKYO AND GET HER TO TAKE THEM OFF ME!!! THEN AFTER THE BEADS ARE OFF ILL BE FREE FROM YOUR LITTLE "SIT" COMANDS, YOU STUPID SHARD DETECTOR!!! He yelled smugly. That was until he smelt tears and he then knew he had hurt her. Again. And he wished he could take it back.

"Is that all I am to you, Inuyasha? A shard detector?" Her voice was filled with saddens and she could barley keep the tears from falling.

Kagome felt completely idiotic, thinking that having her around as a good thing. But now she knew, or thought she knew, that she was a burden to a man she loved dearly. Now all she wanted to do was die. But she couldn't. Not yet. First, she wanted to make Inuyasha's wishes come true. 1. Kill Naraku. They just did that, and now the jewel was completed. And that helps with wish number 2. 2. Release him of his necklace and give Inuyasha the jewel to let him become demon like he always wanted. He would do no harm because he wouldn't be evil considering he was wishing on a purified jewel. 3. Give Kikyo the rest of her soul back. In doing so, she would also complete wish number 4. 4. Die. Now all she had to do was grant them.

Inuyasha was torn. He wanted to take back what he said so badly. He wouldn't know what to do if she left. All he new was that he would die. She wouldn't really leave him would she? She couldn't. He wouldn't let her. He loved her! Not Kikyo! HER!

He took a step forward but she took one back. "Kagome I'm-" She didn't let him finish.

"All I ever was to y-you was a shard d-detector. You never s-saw me as a real f-friend. Even t-though I was b-by your side, not c-caring if you were a h-half-demon, human, or d-demon." She said through tear-filled sobs. "I-If I tried to get c-close to you, y-you would push me a-away. If I t-tried to help you, you'd w-walk away. I n-never meant anything to y-you. All you s-saw me w-was "The s-shard detector" ". She looked at him through blurry eyes

He wanted to tell her she was wrong. That she was his everything. That he loved her. He wanted to run to her and hug her and tell her he wanted to be with her and only her. She looked so heart-broken and frail. He felt like a stupid, moronic mutt. And he was. He had to be for making her cry.

"I-I understand. You hate me. I understand. A-A person like me wasn't m-meant to be l-loved." She tried to control her sobs.

She took a step forward and reached for Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha just watched her in wonder of what she was doing. Then he heard a snap and the sound of beads hitting the floor. He and the rest of the group gasped in shock when she released him of his necklace. If she released him then that meant…

All thoughts were cut short when they heard another snap. Next thing they knew, Kagome was handing over the sacred jewel that used to hang from around her neck on a necklace to Inuyasha.

"Kagome…" Sango and Miroku both said. Shippo was too shocked to speak and Inuyasha was too.

Kagome shot them a dead look then continued what she was doing. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand in her's, opened his palm, put the jewel in it and closed his palm. Then, she turned at walked towards the well only looking over her shoulder and looked at Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara to say, "Goodbye.' And looked at Inuyasha with a dead look and said "Good-bye Inuyasha.", and she continued her way to the well.

Inuyasha just stood there on the verge of tears, and fell to his knees, actually crying. And Miroku was comforting a crying Shippo and Kilala held her head down. Sango couldn't take it any more. She ran towards Kagome hoping she wasn't too late.

"KAGOME!!!" Sango called out.

She then saw the well and saw Kagome climbing into it" Thank God she wasn't too late.

"KAGOME!!! Sango yelled out again. This time, Kagome heard her and stopped her actions.

"Sango?" Kagome said in a weak voice.

Sango ran up to her.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Stopping you." Sango said as if it were obvious.

"Sorry. I'm not stopping." She continued her actions, but Sango grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Why? Why are you leaving us?!" Sango asked/screamed.

"Because, you guys don't need me any more. And, as Inuyasha said, I'm the jewel finder. Now the jewel is pieced together, and I'm worthless. Plus, I'm granting Inuyasha his wishes." Kagome explained

"But you are needed, and you're not worthless. And, what wishes?" Sango was depressed and confused at the same time.

"There's four.1. Kill Naraku. We just did that, and now the jewel is completed. And that helped with wish number 2. 2. Release him of his necklace and give Inuyasha the jewel to let him become demon like he always wanted. He would do no harm because he wouldn't be evil considering he is wishing on a purified jewel. 3. Give Kikyo the rest of her soul back…." Sango interrupted.

"But, if you gave Kikyo's soul back then wouldn't you be d…?"

"That's… wish number 4." Kagome interrupted.

"WHAT?!" NO! KAGOME YOU CAN'T DO THAT" Sango yelled/cried.

"I'm sorry Sango. But I have to. Forgive me." Kagome used her miko powers to throw Sango off of her to allow her to go through the well.

Sango got up and ran to the well.

She was too late.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" She cried.


	2. Your wish is my command

Inuyasha heard her yell this and told Miroku and they both ran to where Sango sounded from.

When they reached her, Sango was hysterical. She ran up to Inuyasha and started to pound her fists onto his chest. Inuyasha was surprised and worried.

"Whoa! Sango what happened?" Miroku said grabbing Sango and pulling her away from the hanyou.

"IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!!!!!" she screeched. "I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!"

"Sango what happened?" Inuyasha asked this time.

Sango went limp in Miroku's hold.

"You. YOU AND YOUR STUPID WISHES!!" She yelled still limp.

"My…wishes? I DIDN"T WISH THIS!!!" Inuyasha cried.

"Well, then Kagome's doing this for nothing."

"What's Kagome doing?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"Granting what she thinks is your wishes." Sango sobbed.

"What does she think my wishes are?"

Sango didn't answer. For it was too painful.

"TELL ME!!!" Inuyasha screamed.

Sango answered in a dead voice almost similar to the one Kagome used.

"There's four. 1. Kill Naraku. We just did that, and now the jewel is completed. And that helped with wish number 2. 2. Release you of your necklace and give you the jewel to let you become demon like you always wanted. You would do no harm because you wouldn't be evil considering you are wishing on a purified jewel. 3. Give Kikyo the rest of her soul back…." she was cut off by Inuyasha.

"But wouldn't that make her d…"

"That's…the 4th wish." Sango interpreted sadly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha growled/screamed/cried. "KAGOMEEE!!"

**(With Sesshomaru)**

Sesshomaru had just left Totosai's residence. He had herd of and extra Testiaga and Tensaiga and he went to go get them. Now he was on a search for his half-brother.

Since he had his own Testiaga and Tensaiga, he had no reason to fight Inuyasha. He planned on giving Inuyasha the extra Tensaiga so they both had both swords.

Inuyasha wasn't hard to find because Sesshomaru heard him cry out Kagome's name. He ran toward the sound of his half-brother's yelling and found Inuyasha throwing a temper tantrum.

Inuyasha had turned full demon and was destroying everything. What shocked Sesshomaru the most was when he noticed tears falling out of his half-brother's eyes.

He walked up to the demon-slayer, Sango. She was crying as well as all the other group, but she looked the most calm.

"Woman," Sesshomaru said walking up to Sango. "What is my brother doing?"

Sango looked up at the demon before her with teary eyes.

"K-Kagome and Inuyasha got into a f-fight and then Inuyasha h-hurt her by calling her a s-shard detector ad she t-took it the wrong way. Then she released h-him of his necklace a-and gave him the jewel s-shard and now she is giving K-Kikyo the rest of her s-soul back and that means that K-Kagome will d-die." Sango explained loosing her calm.

"Why is she doing all that?" Sesshomaru was confused. And he didn't like to be confused.

"She thinks it's what he wishes. Now we'll never see her again." Sango sobbed.

Sesshomaru didn't comment. He just went to his brother and tackled him. Inuyasha was thrashing under him.

"Inuyasha, calm down." Sesshomaru said. It didn't work.

"Kagome would hate it if she saw you like this." Sesshomaru yelled. Inuyasha flinched and the sound of her name.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whimpered. The conjunctive part of his eyes, that was once red, was fading back to white. The iris part of his eyes that was once a violet color, was now turning back into a brilliant gold. And the purple streaks on the side of his face was fading away.

Sesshomaru got off of Inuyasha and stood up. Inuyasha stood up also.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's only response was handing Inuyasha the extra

Tensaiga.

"What…?" Inuyasha was confused by Sesshomaru's actions.

"Hurry and take it. I don't feel like standing here all day. I found out that Father made copies of our swords so both of us have both swords. I'd like to call a truce." Sesshomaru said in an emotionless tone.

"Um…ok…thanks." Inuyasha took the sword from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stuck out his hand and Inuyasha took it and they shook hands.

"Well, you better be on your way. If you're too late, then you're screwed." Sesshomaru said.

With that, Inuyasha took off down the well.

**(With Kagome)**

She was devastated. She never felt so much pain in her whole life and she wanted it gone. She couldn't get Inuyasha out of her mind. She was home alone. Perfect. No one was here to stop her actions. She went to the Kitchen to get a knife and went up to her room.

Once in her room, she closed the door and locked it. Then, she brought the knife to her chest.

"Good-bye Inuyasha. I love you and always will." With that said a single tear fell from her cheek, and she shoved the knife through her chest. _Be happy Inuyasha, _was her last thought before whiteness surrounded her and then was consumed by darkness.

The knife fell from her hand as she fell to the ground.

**(With Inuyasha)**

He jumped out of the well and climbed up to her bedroom window. What he saw almost made him lose it again.

Kagome was sprawled out on the floor, knife at her side, and blood coming out of the whole in her chest where her heart used to be.

He broke her window and ran to her.

"Kagome!!!" He cried as he kneeled beside her and lifted her in his arms. He brought her body over to her bead and laid her down. He took out Tensaiga and brought it directly over her body. The sword pulsed and then Inuyasha saw the demons of the after life and he swiped the sword through them. He sheathed the sword and walked over to her. She didn't move.

_Did it work, _He wondered, worriedly.

He pulled up her desk chair to sit in. He waited and prayed, hoping she would be ok. He held her weak hand the whole time. When he got a little tired he refused, no matter how ungovernable the chair was, to leave her side. Still holding her hand, he fell into a slumber, ears still tuned to his surroundings.

Kagome felt like she was being lifted and then she saw the same whiteness she did before she saw the blackness, but this was different. She felt heavier. She had feeling back in her body again but that means that she felt the pain from the knife. She moved her fingers to test her body out and found something or someone was holding her down. She ran her thumb over the hand that was holding hers.

Inuyasha was woken up by something brushing against the hand that was holding Kagome's, then he noticed her shallow breathing.

"Kagome?" He was hoping to God that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

She squeezed her eyes shut then blinked a couple times before finally opening her eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was that was with her, then her eyes showed sadness.

"Inuyasha?" he nodded his head yes, too happy to speak.

"Why?" She asked to no one in particular, her voice cracked. Inuyasha answered anyway.

"Because we need you." _I need you_. He left the last part out not wanting to scare the girl.

"But your wishes…" He interrupted her.

"You were so wrong about my wishes." He said.

"I-I was?" She was confused. He even told her that he missed Kikyo. And she thought that he was sick of her and wanted her dead.

"I mean, the first two were great gifts but the last two were totally off. And if these 'wishes' meant you leaving, I never would've excepted them. The seconded wish, ya know, the one where you took my necklace off me? I'll be honest and tell you that I totally hated the necklace at first, but when I got to know you, I never wanted it to come off because it connected me to you. And the other part of the wish, the part with the shard, I don't want to become a demon anymore. I'm happy as a hanyou because that's how you accepted me. I want to share the wish with you. As for the third and fourth wish, I don't love Kikyo. I did at one point but then I met you. I pretended to love her to hide my feelings for you from you. And never, from hen I first met you, to now, did I ever want you dead. Do you know what you did to me? When I'd thought I lost you forever? I was just about ready to kill MYSELF to be with you. I would've if there wasn't away to save you. That or I'd wish on the jewel to bring you back." When he finished, he was out of breath and Kagome was crying.

"D-Do you really mean all that?" She wanted to believe him, but she still wasn't sure.

"Of course I do." Inuyasha said, as if it were obvious.

"Why?"

"Because, I-I…(deep breath)…I love you, Kagome. More then life itself." He let out the breath he had been holding. It felt good to get that off his chest.

"I-I love you, too." She smiled, and when she did, so did he.

"I think you've made that perfectly clear." He joked. She tried to sit up but winced. She had forgot all about the searing pain in her chest.

Inuyasha's worried look was back. He had to treat her or she would die again and he wasn't sure if the tensaiga worked on the same person twice and didn't want to find out. And there was only one way to treat her.

He sighed. Kagome looked at him confused. Again.

"Kagome, I have to treat the or I might lose you again and there's only one way." he didn't know how to put this.

"What is it?"

"Y-You have to become demon." he said.

"So?"

"So are you gonna do it?" He hoped she would.

"Ok. But how?"

He was so happy to hear that.

"Um… you have to use the jewel." He explained.

"Oh… do you have it?"

He pulled it out of the pocket inside his hoari.

"Do you want me to say it." he said when he saw her hesitate.

"No. I'm fine. I have a different wish in mind." She said mischievously. She grabbed the jewel out of his hand before he could comment on what she had just said. "Mikidori." Kagome called.

"Yes?" She answered.

A beautiful woman with black hair and a flowing white dress came out of the jewel.

"We are ready to make our wish." Kagome stated

"And, I will be completely glad to grant it."

Kagome whispered something in Mikidori's ear and then Mikidori said "And so it shall be.", and the jewel disappeared. After that Kagome and Inuyasha were surrounded by a blue mist and picked up by it.

Kagome's black hair grew to be knee length and had red tips. She grew very sharp fangs, very long and sharp claws and got one purple stripe on each cheek. After that, she grew dog ears, much like Inuyasha's, but were black with red tips. Her eyes stayed brown but had a tint of gold in them.

Finally, the mist set her down.

Inuyasha's appearance didn't change much. But his fangs grew longer along with his claws and he had a purple stripe on each cheek.

After that, the mist set him down.

"What happened?" he asked. He noticed his voice was a bit stronger.

"Well, I asked the mist if she could turn us both into demons without making us any different besides in appearance and blood, and she did." Kagome shrugged her shoulders as if it were nothing.

Inuyasha went and hugged Kagome, lifting her in the air and spinning around. They both laughed and were completely happy.

Inuyasha set her down and looked at her new cheerful face, with soft eyes. She looked back at him.

"I love you." he said in such a loving tone it made her heart melt.

She smiled.

"I love you, too." She said, putting the same amount of love in her tone.

He smiled.

"Then, will you do something for me?" He asked.

"Yes."

He got on one knee, and he grabbed Kagome's hand. Kagome's heart just about jumped to her throat.

Kagome's heart just about jumped to her throat.

"I wish for you to marry me." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a real silver ring with diamonds wrapped around it.

"Your wish is my command!!!"She said with tears of happiness in her eyes. He kissed Kagome's hand before sliding the ring in place on her clawed finger. Then he stood up and kissed her with such passion, it could burn down an entire city.

"Now, all we have to do is tell the others." They looked at each other with a worried look. How would they explain their appearance?

They would do it together.

Their happy faces her back as they jumped down the well to start their new lives.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------Epilogue---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome were married as soon as possible. Kagome's mom, Grandpa, and Sota were able to attend because, somehow, the well let them pass through. Kagome and Inuyasha are now living in a huge hut located in a clearing atop a hill. They had adopted Shippo, and had a son Hiroshi, who was now eight. He had white hair with black tips and black ears. He had Inuyasha's eyes and Kagome's personality. And the youngest was thier daughter, Tukiko, who was now six. She had black hair with red tips and ears. She had Kagome's eyes and Inuyasha's personality. Uh-Oh.

Sango and Miroku were married 2 years after Inuyasha and Kagome. They had one girl and Sango didn't want another because of the pain. Thier daughter's name was Suki. She was 4 and had brown hair and brown eyes. She also had Sango's personality. Thank god! They all lived in hut in Sango's village. They would visit Inuyasha and Kagome every now and then or Inuyasha and Kagome would visit them. They would also set thier kids up for a play date. Thier kids became fast friends with eachother just like the parents before them.

* * *

If you want, I'll make a sequel. I have nothing else to do.


End file.
